Pretty rhythm dear my future wiki
Write the text of your article here! This article describes a work or element of fiction in a primarily in-universe style. Please help rewrite it to explain the fiction more clearly and provide non-fictional perspective. (April 2012) Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future プリティーリズム ディア・マイ・フューチャー (Puritī Rizumu Dia Mai Fyūchā) Genre: Dancing, Ice skating, Fashion, Showbiz, Romance TV anime Directed by Masakazu Hishida Written by Deko Akao Music by Seikou Nagaoka Studio Tatsunoko Production Network TV Tokyo Original run April 7, 2012 – ongoing Episodes 26 (scheduled) Anime and Manga Portal Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (プリティーリズム ディア・マイ・フューチャー?) is a Japanese anime series, sequel of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. It started airing on April 7, 2012. Contents 1 Characters 1.1 Prizmmy☆ 1.2 Puretty 1.3 MARs 1.4 Callings 1.5 Staff of Pretty Top 1.6 Pair Charm 1.7 Sere-non 1.8 Others 2 Anime 3 References 4 External links Characters Prizmmy☆ Prizmmy☆ consists of four real girls, who are fictionalized in the anime. They currently have preformed a Prism Act together titled: Miracle Idol Wake Up! (Episode 12, 13, 14, 15) Mia Ageha (上葉 みあ Ageha Mia?) Voiced by: Rumi Ōkubo This perky and lively girl is the new main character of Pretty Rhythm. Having her eyes set on Aira and beating her, she tries her best and never gives up to reach her goal by first getting into Pretty Top. She calls Penguin Sensei, Pen-Chan Sensei. Her attitude toward her dreams impresses the people around her. She is shown to have a somewhat talent for the Prism Show like Aira. Her catchphrase is "Kido Airaku!" (Momentum, Courage, Love and Luck). She has long, wavy purple hair with a bow on the side of her hair. She aims to be the top in everything she tries to do and will go to many lengths to do it. Mia's Prism Jump is "Kirameki Future Star" (episode 2, 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 18, 20) and "Prism Act" (episode 10). Reina Miyama (深山 れいな Miyama Reina?) Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori A very sensible girl, Reina often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead. However, she is also very sensitive. She has the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆. She had a crush on Itsuki Harune, Aira's younger brother. Reina's Prism Jump is "Crystal Splash" (episode 3, 7) and "Mune Kyun Taiken" (episode 5, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13), "Heartful Splash" (episode 5), "Kirakira kira Koi no Hana" (episode 19), Pretty Perfume Splash (episode 20), and "Prism Act" (episode 5). Karin Shijimi (志々美 かりん Shijimi Karin?) Voiced by: Minami Tsuda A girl with a candid personality, Karin makes everyone around her cheer up. She causes a lot of trouble for others, but she is thoughtful. She holds the skill for wonderful dance. She loves to move her body. Karin has eight younger brothers. Her first Prism Jump with Ayami is "Heartful Splash" (episode 3) and her jumps are "Heartful Splash Perfect" (episode 4), "Crystal Splash" (episode 4), "Fun Fun Heart Dive" (episode 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13), "Heart Arc Fantasy" (performed with Ayami, episode 19, 20) and "Prism Act" (episode 4). Ayami Ōruri (大瑠璃 あやみ Ōruri Ayami?) Voiced by: Ayane Sakura The youngest member of Prizmmy☆, Ayami is a kind, quiet and shy girl. However, when push comes to shove, she can be quite courageous. Just like Aira, she has an affinity for fashion. She has a habit of writing notes in her notepad. She also likes cats. Ayami's Prism Jump is "Heartful Splash" (performed with Karin, episode 3), "Lovely Rainbow" (episode 6, 8, 9, 10, 12), "Miss Fairy Girl" (episode 6, 7, 13), "Heart Arc Fantasy" (performed with Karin, episode 19, 20) and "Prism Act" (episode 6). editPuretty Their Prism Act is Night Flower Fever (Episode 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18) Puretty Hye In (ヘイン Haein?) Voiced by: Kanae Itō Hye In is a girl who is doing a Prism study abroad program in Japan at Pretty Top, and comes from Korea. She has a lively personality, but works very hard and seriously at whatever she does. She's childhood friends with Mia. Hye also becomes interested Symphonia Series and is willing to help Yuzu with his dream by sponsoring for him. Her Prism Jump is Golden Spiral (Episode 13, 14, 16, 18, 20) and Happy Macaroon Spin (performed with Jae Eun, Episode 17) So Min (ソミン Somin?) Voiced by: Marie Miyake So Min seems like a very kind and gentle person, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong, and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up. She has a good head on her shoulders. She is a study-abroad student from Korea. As a child she love the sea, but after drifting to far into the ocean she became scared of the sea. With Yuzu's advice, she overcame this fear and continued her Prism Act at the Pretty Top Water Festival. Her Prism Jump is Pop'n Candy Rocket (performed with Chae Kyung, Episode 13, 14, 16, 17), "Pink Dolphin Venus" (Episode 18, performed with Chae Kyung in 19) and "Sparkling Blooming Love Flowers" (performed with Jae Eun, Episode 20) Shi Yoon (シウン Shiun?) Voiced by: Kaori Kane A very spaced-out and slow-tempo girl, Shi Yoon is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. She is the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister role of her team. Usually, she is very kind and docile, but she is actually extremely scary when angered. Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Karin. Her Prism Jump is "Colorful Choco Parade" (performed with Jae Eun, Episode 13, 14, 16, 18), Happy Macaroon spin (performed with Jae Eun, Episode 19), "King of Jungle" (Episode 17) and "Pop'n Candy Rocket" (performed with Chae Kyung, Episode 20) Chae Kyung (チェギョン Chegyon?) Voiced by: Satomi Akesaka Chae Kyung is a study-abroad student from Korea that has come to Japan and Pretty Top to learn the art of Prism Shows in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Chae Kyung is a refreshing girl who comes from a house with lots of money. She's good at finding diamonds in the rough, but has a problem with thinking she can solve everything with money. She's the kind of girl who thinks she's a celebrity, and pushes her way through. Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Ayami. Most of Puretty's expenses are paid by her and her family. She is Yuzu's little sister. Her Prism Jump is "Pop'n Candy Rocket" (performed with So Min, Episode 13, 14, 16, 17, performed with Shi Yoon, Episode 20) and Crystal Splash (Episode 18) and "Pink Dolphin Venus"(performed with So Min, episode 19) Jae Eun (ジェウン Jeun?) Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa The youngest girl in the study abroad team, Jae Eun is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Jae Eun is a natural airhead, and is more than a bit clumsy. A sweet and honest girl. She starts to fall in love with Shou in episode 20. Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Reina. Her Prism Jump is Colorful Choco Parade (performed with Shi Yoon, Episode 13, 14, 16, 18), "Happy Macaroon Spin" (episode 17, performed with Shi Yoon in 19) and "Sparkling Blooming Love Flowers" (performed with So Min, Episode 20) MARs Aira Harune (春音 あいら Harune Aira) Jumps include: "Mune Kyun Taiken" (episode 5), "Prism Act" ( Happy Smile Girl, episode 10) and "Fresh Fruits Planet" (episode 11) Rizumu Amamiya/Rizumu Todo (天宮 りずむ Amamiya Rizumu/Todo Rizumu) Jumps include: "Prism Act" (Aurora Memorial, episode 11) Mion Takamine (高峰 みおん Takamine Mion) Jumps include: "Prism Act" (Shining Oasis Traveler, episode 4) and "Sweet Honey Kiss x2" (Episode 11) Callings Their Prism Act is Super Galaxy Love (Episode 14) Shō (ショウ Shō) Hibiki Tōdō (藤堂 ヒビキ Tōdō Hibiki) Wataru (ワタル Wataru) Staff of Pretty Top Jun Takigawa (滝川 純 Takigawa Jun)/Prism Ace Kyōko Asechi (阿世知 今日子 Asechi Kyōko) Akai Mega-nee (赤井めが姉ぇ Akai Mega-nee) Penguin Teacher/Pen-chan sensei (ペンギン先生 Penguin Sensei) Yamao Yamada (山田 ヤマオ Yamada Yamao) Pair Charms Mimi (ミミー Mimi?) Mia's Pair Charm. Mimi is white colored with a red checkered ribbon on it's head. Remi (レミー Remi?) Reina's Pair Charm. Remi is grey and black colored with a grey checkered ribbon on it's head. Rimi (リミー Rimi?) Karin's Pair Charm. Rimi is light yellow colored with a yellow star patterned black ribbon on it's head. Yami (ヤミー Yami?) Ayami's Pair Charm. Yami is pink colored with a pink ribbon patterned black ribbon on it's head. BiBi (ビビ BiBi?) Puretty's Pair Charm. BiBi is grey colored with a black bow with diamonds on it's neck. BiBi is the only Pair Charm who can speak. BiBi can turn into a bag. BiBi always seen arguing with Penguin Teacher. Sere-non Their Prism Act is Manzai Princesses (Episode 14). Serena Jōnouchi (城之内 セレナ Jōnouchi Serena) Kanon Todo (藤堂 かのん Tōdō Kanon) Kaname Chris (久里須 かなめ Kurisu Kaname) Others Yuzu Voiced by: Wataru Hatano Yuzu is the fashion designer of Dear Crown and Sho's rival, introduced in episode 2. He is also Chae Kyung's elder brother. He seems to like Aira. Yuzu has an interest to the Symphonia Series too. In episode 16, it was revealed that Yuzu's mother was the creator of the Symphonia Series, but couldn't finish it. Later on Yuzu starts have more feelings for Aira, but it cost Puretty's loss in the second round of the Symphonia Festival. Michelle Voiced by: Tōko Aoyama Michelle is the president of Puretty's dance company, Dear Princess. She first appeared in episode 11. Itsuki Voiced by: Motoko Kumai Aira's 14 year old little brother and the object of Reina's affection. He is studying to be a sports doctor at a young age. Mia pointed out he has no excitement and got him involve with a Prism Surprise Show. He actually is interested in Prism Shows despite not watching many of them. He made his Prism Show debut in episode 15. Anime Opening Prizmmy☆: "Dear My Future ～Mirai no Jibun～" (Dear My Future 〜未来の自分へ〜?) Prizmmy☆: "Brand New World" Ending Prizmmy☆: "my Transform" PURETTY: "Cheki☆Love" No. Title Original airdate: 01 "Hello, My Future" "Harō mai fu~yūchā" (ハローマイフューチャー) April 7, 2012 One day, as Ayami, Karin and Reina find themselves on the same stage as their predecessors, MARs, when Mia Ageha suddenly jumps up on stage and demands to challenge the legendary Prism Show unit MARs especially Aira. Then Mia comes to get her acceptance to Pretty Top from Penguin Sensei as a prism star with the other 3 girls studying at Pretty Top, who she drags along on her adventure. 02 "Take the Crown Shining for You" "Anata ni Kirameku KURAUN wo" (あなたにきらめく王冠を) April 14, 2012 Ayami, Karin, Reina, and Mia starts their first training at the Pretty Top school. After training, the girls visited the Prism Stone shop and found out a new shop has opened called "Dear Crown". Dear Crown is managed by a designer called Yuzu, Yuzu is looking for someone to take the princess crown of "Dear Crown" and Sho interrupted their conversation. At the end of MARS performance, Yuzu skates on stage and gave Aira the princess crown then kissed her hands, Mia was in shock and Sho got angry so he ran on stage to give Aira his necklace. Mia got fired up and ran on stage to tell Aira that she's the best rival ever and performed a prism jump called "Kirameki Future Star!" in front of the whole audience, after she landed she didn't know what just happened. 03 "Get! My Fan Call" "GETTO! MAI FAN KOORU" (ゲット！マイファンコール) April 21, 2012 Back at the Pretty Top School, Mia was in a rush to perform in front of a audience with Ayami, Karin, Reina. But to do this they have to get a number of fan calls if they want to do their first debut. They then start their voice training with Mion, dancing lesson with Rhythm, and coordination lesson with Aira. Next morning, Ayami, Karin, and Reina was practicing without Mia, so Mia decides to give them some candy but they won't accept, after that, they left Mia felt lonely. Mia's friend Hye In came back to Japan from Korea and was excited. Ayami, Reina and Karin checked their fan calls but they all have zero and decides to vote for themselves. During MARS performance, The president checked Ayami, Karin, Reina, and Mia's fan calls and is going up the roof so they get to perform. When performing, everyone did a prism jump and was named Prizmmy. Hye In came to backstage and asked them why they haven't performed a prism act. 04 "Prism Act is Hearts' Revolution!" (ハートの革命・プリズムアクト！) April 28, 2012 Prizmmy found out what a Prism Act is. Mia and Karin trained and trained to get their dancing right so they can perform a Prism Act. Hye In told them how she perform a Prism Act, it seems she practice at breakfast to bedtime without resting at all. Next morning, Karin was early so she cleaned the place up after that she was bored so she played a game on her phone, she didn't know that a girl is behind her watching. It seems that her name is Shi Yoon and is a new member of the school. Mia was jealous that Karin get to be in the center in their next Prism Show. Mia told them they're not a group and that they're rivals, Mia accidently hurt Karin's feelings and thought that Mia didn't really mean it that way. Karin tries to perform a Prism Jump for everyone, but she failed to do it and hurt herself in the end. During Prizmmy's performance Karin performed 3 prism jumps, when they're performance about to end the audience sent Karin some fan calls and so she performed a Prism Act in the ending, it's not really a 100% prism act. At the end, Mion performed Prizmmy her version of a prism act. 05 "First Love? ☆ My Prince" "Hatsukoi!?☆MAI PURINSU" (初恋！？マイ☆プリンス) May 5, 2012 06 "Note Note is Prohibited Trouble!" (メモメモ禁止は困るのです！) May 12, 2012 07 "General Election! Prizmmy ☆ Capture Leaders" (リーダー争奪！Prizmmy☆総選挙) May 19, 2012 08 "Last Members Hate Your Waste!" (ラストメンバーはムダがお嫌い！) May 26, 2012 09 "Heart showdown! Twink Designers Sway" (揺れるハート！イケメンデザイナー対決) June 2, 2012 10 "Withdrawal Mia!? Hardball with the Aira" (みあ脱退！？あいらとガチバトル) June 9, 2012 11 "Pounding ♥ Spring Training Camp with MARs" (MARsとドキドキ♥温泉合宿) June 16, 2012 12 "Stand Up! My Girls' Soul!" (スタンドアップ！マイガールズソウル！) June 23, 2012 13 "The Perfume that Holds Future!" (パフュームまとう運命の日！) June 30, 2012 14 "P-nation of Turbulent PURETTY" (PURETTY 波乱のP-nation) July 7, 2012 15 "Secret Crush ♥ Prince of Roses" (バラのときめき♥ヒミツの王子様) July 14, 2012 16 "Independent research　in　Magical Mion!" (マジカルみおんDE自由研究！) July 21, 2012 17 "Champion in the Zoo, Shi Yoon" (動物園の王者、シユン) July 28, 2012 18 "Summer Vacation! Mermaid with Summer Colors" (サマーバカンス！夏色マーメイド) August 4, 2012 19 "PURETTY Go! Go! Go Summer Festival Season!" (サマーフェス開幕！PURETTY Go! Go! Go!) August 11, 2012 The Symphonia Selection Prism Summer Festival starts. The first stage in Kobe, Prizmmy and Puretty must race in their self-built machines to the finish while completing obstacles in between. 20 "Last Note is the Scent of Passion" (ラストノートは情熱の香り) August 18, 2012 The second stage is at the port of Yokohama on a cruise liner. The objective is to find the most prism stones hidden on the ship. However, some of the rooms are traps. Meanwhile, Yuzu's sudden feelings for Airi may cost Puretty's competition and Shou decides to give his perfume to Prizmmy regardless of his doubts. 21 "Heart Flutter, Awakening of Symphonia" (羽ばたきの心、シンフォニアの目覚め) August 25, 2012 The last stage is in Nagoya which they must perform a pure Prism Show with their competing techniques. The winner of of the last stage will win the Symphonia dress and be named MVP. However, Hye starts to have doubts of winning the competition ever since the second stage. As her best friend, Mia comes to cheer her up. The last stage of the Symphonia Selection Prism Summer Festival is about to start. Who will win? Prizmmy or Puretty? References "Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Anime to Premiere in April". 30 January 2012. Retrieved 3 February 2012. External links Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future at TV Tokyo (Japanese) Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Preceded by Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future 2012-ongoing Succeeded by Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live